10th Legion
The 10th Legion is one of the longest lasting of the Fourteen Legions of the Empire of Stars, and has arguably had the most profound effect on the history of Aranna. History The 10th Legion formed shortly after the betrayal of the 3rd Legion began. The Radiant Youth called out to hundreds of people of all different races in their dreams, ordering them to bring peace and balance to the Empire. Each person to whom the Radiant Youth had appeared gathered in Iliyara. They demanded the creation of the 10th Legion. Inititally, the leaders of this new legion attempted to negotiate with the leaders of the 3rd Legion. The negotiations were unsuccessful, and soon the 10th Legion was forced into a massive battle. Despite being outnumbered and out-trained, the 10th Legion managed to win the battle and send the survivors of the 3rd Legion into a panicked retreat. Despite their decided victory, they suffered heavy casualties as well. The Empire of Stars later employed the 10th Legion against the land of Lescanza. It took many years, but ultimately the 10th proved successful in this campaign and Lescanza fell under the control of the Empire. The 10th would occupy Lescanza until the Seck Rebellion, at which point Emperor Veransk II ordered them to journey to Ehb and help the 2nd Legion put an end to the Seck threat. Afterwards, the 10th Legion returned to the core of the Empire of Stars. Some time later, the War of the Legions broke out. The 10th Legion, wanting no part in the fighting, broke into the Palace of Night and stole a number of magical artifacts including the Staff of Stars. As they fled the palace, Nymphara attacked from the Chalice of Stars, killing an entire company of 10th Legion soldiers. Powerful artifacts and thousands of refuguees in tow, the 10th Legion set out for lands they knew would be safe from Zaramoth's control -- Ehb. The 10th Legion set up a base in Wesrin Cross and almost immediately found themselves in conflict with the Seck, now loyal to Zaramoth and led by Gom, once more. This time, it seemed the 10th Legion might lose the conflict -- until Olvis used the Staff of Stars to imprison the Seck. The Crypt of the Sacred Blood would be built on the site of this battle. When the war ended and the Empire of Stars fell, the Kingdom of Ehb was founded. It great swiftly, and the 10th Legion remained its military force for centuries. Each town of Ehb hosted a garrison of soldiers of the 10th Legion, led by a Guard Captain. The military was directed from military towns such as Glacern. Many years later, King Hendrick began to sieze property belonging to the 10th Legion. Rumors began to circulate that he intended to dissolve the 10th Legion entirely. When the king was found dead soon afterwards, the Legion became the scapegoats for the murder. This motivated Jeyne Kassynder to lead a campaign against the 10th Legion -- and so the Fall of the 10th Legion began. By the year 1294 PF, only a handful of survivors from the 10th Legion remained. Membership Soldiers The 10th Legion is made up of four core groups of troops: *10th Legion Swordsmen *10th Legion Archers *10th Legion Mages *10th Legion Engineers Notable Members *Anjali *Gyorn *Norick Real World The 10th Legion is a military organization that is prominent in the Dungeon Siege series. External Links *Dungeon Siege Wiki 10th Legion Category:Dungeon Siege Factions